Polarized lenses have been made using wafers of flat, laminated layers including polarized films, such as polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), laminated with polymers, such as CR-39 or polyurethane, which are subjected to heat and pressure and then bent into the desired lens curvature. Such wafers are not strong, and the heating and bending of the polarized film with its composite sheets in a mold or casting could result in splitting, cracking, or optical deformation. Injection molding at lower temperatures could damage the surface of the polymer, while use of high temperatures could damage the surface of the polarized film. It could be difficult to obtain the desired radius of curvature without damaging the already laminated wafer.
Such lenses did not take advantage of the polarizing qualities of polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) combined with the use of quantities of epoxy which can include photochromic agents. Such lenses also did not allow for the polymer base material and the polarized film to be separately dipped for coloring. Such lenses were not always suitable for reading glasses, goggles, prescription RX lens, or sunglasses with polarized photochromic, colored, or gradient lenses.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method of making polarized lenses, which avoids the problems associated with current method of preparing lenses, and to provide a lens made by said method.